Conclusion of Clovers Complete
by Youmomagon
Summary: The updated version of CoC. Quite possibly the happiest ending possible for Carl. Ada restored back to human form...returning home...and a love between brother and sister that won't soon be forgotten...
1. Celebration of Clovers

Author's Note/Intro: Hello everyone. This is a remake of the first fanfiction I've written on this site. I've made some terrible mistakes in my previous version that I really regret. Therefore, I've created an updated version, with changes to the lemon and overall story. If anyone wants the old version, please feel free to send me a PM asking for it. This is my vision of the ending of Blazblue as a series, or at least from Carl's POV. Of course, one should keep in mind that this fanfic contains SPOILERS for Blazblue's plot. Blazblue's setting, characters, etc. are all owned by Arc System Works. I do not claim ownership over any of it.

Celebration of Clovers

Our story takes place around and after the ending of the final Blazblue game. The cast was split up in different hierarchical cities around the world, so most will not be present in the events of this story. This particular story takes place in the second Hierarchical City of Iwatsuchi, which is located in modern-day Austria, the birthplace of the Clover family.

Appropriately, this was also the place for the final battle between Carl Clover and his father Relius, a man so monstrous that he turned his daughter and wife into mechanical marionette slaves with no remorse, has worked with Terumi (otherwise known as Hazama) to unleash the Black Beast and attempted the destruction of Amaterasu, and consequently, the world. Carl and his sister, currently with her soul in the Nox Nyctores Nirvana, worked together to defeat their father, to get revenge and stop his evil plans once and for all. Fittingly, their final battle was in an empty, but grand opera hall, given the family's tastes for classical music. As Relius was known to be as strong as the six heroes, this was a very difficult battle for Carl, but he miraculously pulled through in the end. While Relius was weakened after the fight, his mechanical wife Ignis turned on him, and killed him with her sharp claws, after he used her as a human shield one too many times. Ignis then broke down and collapsed after all the abuse she took from her husband.

Carl was relieved to see this all come to an end, but Ada was still a robot, and he had no way to change her back, as he found out from others that the Azure Grimoire could not bring back the dead like he assumed it could. He spoke a few solemn closing thoughts to Ignis at that moment

"Mother…I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I couldn't save Ada either. I hope you get to live peacefully in heaven, away from where my father will be in the afterlife…," Carl spoke with sadness, as he finished his statement with spite.

"Without you and a way to bring Sis back to life, I'm all alone. What do I do?" He asked himself as he cried in despair.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Carl heard a familiar cry:

"A…are you alright, Master Carl?" asked the familiar voice.

The pale, blond youth looked up and saw none other than his old vigilante friend Bang Shishigami, a man among men, who cared for the people, and loved Carl as if he were a younger brother. He saw that his young friend had a saddened expression on his face.

"Mother's gone forever…and I have no way to bring back Sis. What should I do, Mr. Bang?"

After Carl explained his situation to Bang, his tear-filled face tugged at the man's heartstrings, for he could not bear to see a child, much less his cute little disciple, in this tragic situation. The ninja pondered deeply for a moment, and remained silent, which is a rarity for someone as boisterous and over-the-top as Bang. He then came to a solution.

"Ah! I remember Trinity informing me that my Phoenix Rettenjou can shatter a soul's ties to the boundary! Perhaps we can save your sister this way!"

"Are you sure about this, Mr. Bang?" the downtrodden boy asked as he sniffled.

"I'm not sure, but I am positive that things would work out better than if we were to leave your sister in this iron doll. We cannot lose hope! Now, Master Carl, allow me to try this technique! If anything goes wrong or I need to use it elsewhere, this Nox IS reusable, so do not panic!"

The boy quietly nodded, as whatever could happen would at least be better than letting Ada's soul suffer inside Nirvana even longer. Bang then got ready, by taking his five-foot nail off his back and firmly placing it point-first on the floor in front of him, as if he were brandishing a double-handed sword. His eyes sharpened, and his expression turned into that of serious concentration and determination.

"Now…Nox Nyctores Phoenix Rettenjou…ACTIVATE!"

All of a sudden, his nail started turning into a fiery Phoenix, which dashed into Nirvana, causing the marionette to take a luminescent white glow for a minute. Carl and Bang watched in awe as the Nox worked its magic to restore Nirvana into her true form, Ada Clover! She measured to be about six feet tall. Instead of an iron coating, she had smooth, white, and warm skin again. Her headdress was removed, leaving her long, blonde hair to flow freely down her back, reaching all the way down to her thighs. Her long, sharp nails disappeared, as well as her stick-like legs; they were replaced by human hands, feet, arms and legs again. She wore a modest purple bell-shaped dress covering her shoulders and neck, reaching down to her ankles. It was made of a material akin to fine silk, rather than the metallic material it consisted of previously. Her eyes turned from the silver, empty eyes of Nirvana into big, blue, beautiful eyes, much like her little brother's. She had completed her transformation to her original body permanently. Carl then ran over to his revived sister and tried talking to her.

"Ada? Do you remember me?" Carl inquired

"I am Deus Machina…Nirvana. Where…am I?" she said in a monotone voice, with an empty and emotionless expression on her face.

Carl was shocked to hear his dear sister talk like this and he tried speaking to her again.

"No, you're not! Your name is Ada Clover, and I'm your younger brother Carl! You're not a machine! You're my sister!" He pleaded in desperation.

"Ada…Clover. Carl…. Younger…brother," Ada said in a voice that was becoming less and less monotone by the word. Carl and Bang were slowly, but surely gaining hope.

"I…am…not…a…machine. My name…is…Ada Clover," she said as she became more aware of her true existence.

"Do you remember everything now, Ada? All the fun times we had, playing games around the estate? All the cookies and tea we had together? Anything?"

As he spoke, memories flooded back to Ada's head at a much quicker pace, and she stood looking downward and silent for a moment, obscuring her expression and leaving Carl and Bang with a feeling of suspense.

Ada slowly looked up again, gaining a new, determined look, and bringing life back to her eyes.

"Carl! You're…my little brother. I…remember everything now. We played together when you were little…and then father used me in his experiments later on. I even remember some of the times I spent with you as that iron doll. I'm glad to finally be free from that prison. More than anything, I'm happy to see you…Carl Clover, my dear, sweet little brother!" Ada said, as she reached over to embrace the golden-haired boy.

Carl's eyes lit up with joy, and his frown quickly turned into a huge smile.

"Ada! I'm so glad you're back to normal!"

He then reached out his arms to return his sister's hug, and the siblings snuggled against each other with open-mouth smiles and tears of joy.

"Such a happy ending! Allow me to join in your embrace! Group Hug!" Bang exclaimed.

The ninja wrapped his arms around his cute little disciple and said disciple's beloved, recently revived sister. Bang hugged them with the strength of ten men.

Due to this strength, the Clover siblings found it a little hard to breathe.

"M…Mr. Bang, while I appreciate your kindness, I think you're hugging us a little too hard."

Bang then felt humiliated for a moment, realizing how strong his embrace was.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Master Carl! I didn't hurt you or your sister, did I?"

"Oh. We're fine, but thank you for the concern Master Bang. You're still one of the nicest adults I've ever met, you and Ms. Litchi especially."

"Ah, Miss Litchi…if only I could find her again sometime. I'm glad you appreciate her so. She really is a goddess of a woman!" Bang then blushed at the thought of seeing Litchi again, as she was in another Hierarchical City, and they got separated earlier on.

"I'm sure you'll find her again someday, Mr. Bang. And from what I've gathered, I'm under the impression that you're in love with Miss Litchi, am I right?" Carl said with a smile. Bang hesitated for a moment.

"I…I…Yes! I love Miss Litchi VERY MUCH!" Bang revealed more than he had intended to, much to his embarrassment.

"Then why not ask her out? I'm sure she'd like you! I think you two would make a great couple!"

"Ah, thank you for the encouragement, Master Carl! You're such a nice little disciple! As for Miss Litchi, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try another time, but for now, my men and I must rebuild our homeland of Ikaruga!" Bang proclaimed.

"Bang, thank you for all that you've done for my brother and me. I'm honored that you're such a good friend." Ada said, while shaking Bang's hand.

"You are very welcome, Ms. Ada! I wish I could help you and Master Carl out more, but duty calls! My men need me to aid them in the rebuilding process! Until then, FAREWELL!" shouted the ninja, as he disappeared in a flash of smoke. At least, he thought he did, but he really just fell down the stage of the opera hall. He then disappeared in an actual flash of smoke, leaving the Clover siblings in awe.

Before the siblings left, they decided to pay tribute to their mother, by piecing the remains of her robotic body back together, as best they could.

"Mother, thank you…for everything," Carl said solemnly.

"May you rest in peace," Carl and Ada wished, while speaking in unison.

The siblings buried their deceased mother outside the city, as there was little to no dirt inside the city to safely bury people.

Carl and Ada left the second Hierarchical City the next morning after they stayed in the local inn, to go home to their estate in the countryside of what is today Austria. It was about a day's walk or so from the city, but it was a very enjoyable trip for the two, unlike three years ago, when Carl took Nirvana to his Aunt and Uncle's house right after her fatal transformation. Due to Ada's new condition, she was even livelier than before, with her and Carl telling stories, jokes, and discussing their experiences before that point, when Ada was still Nirvana, such as this one:

"Carl, do you remember that time when I was a tuna fishing vessel, and you were saying 'My sister will never be defeated!'? Or how about the time when this police girl's cooking killed everyone in a restaurant except for the two of us and this green-haired man, and I made a joke at the chef's expense?" Ada asked, barely able to contain her laughter.

"I guess I _vaguely_ remember things like that, but I don't remember actually experiencing them. You remember some odd things from when you were a machine. Maybe it was your subconscious?" Carl asked in a puzzled way.

"Yes, maybe you're right. Perhaps my mind's playing tricks on me," Ada said in a more reassured manner.

While this conversation was going, they traveled through some plains after leaving the Hierarchical City by going down the mountain it was located on. They would most likely have been tired beyond belief years ago, but this was a different time.

Carl was now 13 years old, and after Ada was turned into Nirvana three years ago, he has traveled to many different places as a vigilante and has fought many people. He was truly a living testament to the phrase "What doesn't kill me makes me stronger". Of course, he still had that same boyish cuteness, but he was just slightly more muscular and a bit taller as well, standing at 4'9'', rather than the 4'7" he was a year ago.

After traversing the alpine meadows, the siblings made their way to the old forest road they used to travel on at around the middle of the day. It was completely undisturbed, pristine wilderness. This was something Carl, and especially Ada due to being in Nirvana for so long, had sorely missed: the beauty of nature. They spent so much time in Hierarchical cities during their rushed travels that there wasn't much time to sit back and appreciate the natural world. But during their walk back home, they finally got to experience serenity again. They got to see tall, ancient trees, gently rolling streams, light shining through the leaves to provide warmth, and even some wildlife, such as foxes and deer. It was the kind of awe-inspiring environment that inspires man to create beautiful art and music. Seeing as how Carl was a violinist, he would sometimes take strolls around this enchanted land to practice his musical skills when he was young. It was a sacred place to the siblings in a mostly corrupt world, and they enjoyed every minute of their walk away from the large, crowded, and industrial 2nd Hierarchical City.

By sunset, they reached the Clover family estate, a large, deserted house with a more distinctly Western European style of architecture than most of the world, which was mostly dominated by the Japanese. It was large enough to house 20-30 people, but nobody was there. The siblings wandered into the house, and found that the place was dark and dusty, due to not being used for three years. They found the source of this disaster: Relius' underground laboratory, where he would perform his evil, twisted experiments on people, family members mainly. There was an awful smell of fumes and chemicals coming from that abhorrent room. Their home was completely unlike how the Clover siblings remembered it, as it used to be a beautiful and joyous place, full of happy memories between the two of them. They both knew they had to do something about these horrid conditions. However, they were only two people, and they wanted to clean an entire estate. It seemed hopeless, but Carl was as optimistic as ever, and came up with a plan.

"Sis, did you know that I have an army of puppets just like Chesster?"

"'Chesster?" asked a confused Ada.

Carl then pulled off his large, purple top hat and cape, revealing a mechanical knight and horse puppet that he decided to collectively name "Chesster", as he greatly resembled a chess piece, which could fulfill the roles of several pieces, namely the pawn, the rook, the bishop, and the knight. Carl went to the theater room of their estate to gather more puppets like Chesster, until there was an entire army of about 1000 knights under Chesster's command in rows corresponding to their type of chess piece. He then issued a "Royal Decree" to them.

"Captain Chesster, I order you and your men to clean this estate and restore it to its former glory!" Carl ordered with more magnificence than most would expect from a boy his age. Carl's father forcing him to recite Shakespeare quotes and share his love of theater when he was younger had its upsides, after all.

"You heard the King! Knights, CHARGE!" Chesster commanded as he pointed his lance into the air, and bucked his horse into standing on its hind legs.

"Yes, my lord Chesster! Glory to King Carl and Queen Ada!" the chess puppet army responded in unison. Ada giggled to herself, charmed by how cute the whole display was, as well as being referred to as a queen.

Their loyalty was unshakable and their work was efficient, whether it be fighting with Carl on the front lines or housekeeping in this case. The army of chess-themed puppets traveled all around the estate carrying a variety of cleaning equipment, such as brooms, dusters, and air-fresheners, hitting every nook and cranny with brutal efficiency. The knights of the group rode their horses along the walls and ceilings, cleaning as much as they could there. All the while, Carl was directing divisions of his 1001 man army (Chesster included), like the chess master he is, to move in certain places or take certain formations and flanks. All of them were surprisingly competent at their job, despite their small stature, except for two pawns that traveled into the music room. They were fighting a piano in a Don Quixote-like manner, thinking that it would spread teeth and decide to eat them. Aside from them, however, the chess army did their job well so well that they managed to clean the entire estate, even Relius' underground laboratory, in about an hour and a half, an impressively short time to be sure. Carl and Ada gathered everyone together to thank them as King and Queen of the army.

They ran back into the theater room behind the curtains after their job was finished, so that Carl may deploy them again whenever a serious need like this arose again. After they left, Ada then thought for a moment how lonely it was that only the two of them were living in this house. She told Carl that she wanted to repopulate the estate and bring it back to its former glory somehow, but she had to think of a way to do so.

Now that their work was finished, the house appeared as it had before, a formal, old-fashioned abode where rooms for classical music instruments and theater were present, and magic was in the air. It was now the puppeteer's paradise it used to be, especially for the Clovers. Carl then removed his satin violet cape and purple, iron plated top hat, hanging them on hooks near the front door, as it was impolite to wear such things indoors when not puppeteering. Not to mention, he wanted to relax, and wearing too much can make one uncomfortable after a while. However, due to a certain feeling, Carl's heart sank for a moment.

"Um…Sis, do we have any food here?" Carl asked due to his newfound hunger.

Ada responded more calmly than he expected, as she searched the kitchen for leftover food. There was more than she expected, but there was no way it could have stay fresh for three years. Thankfully, Ada was intelligent and resourceful, much like her younger brother. She managed to buy some food at the store before leaving the city, and used the oven to cook some meat for the both of them, with salad on the side, and tea to drink. Due to the tea, she was reminded of something.

"Hey Carl, can you do an impersonation of a rabbit girl?" Ada asked curiously.

"Rabbit girl…? You mean Miss Rachel?" Carl asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I think that was her name…," Ada said with a newfound feeling of remembrance from when she was Nirvana.

"Why am I feeling déjà vu all of a sudden? I feel like I've been asked this twice before," Carl answered, trying to search his memory.

"Well, how about…her werewolf butler, then?" Ada asked in an attempt to relive the memories of imitating other people she had with Carl when he was younger.

"I guess you mean Mr. Valkenhayn then, right Ada? Well then, here goes..." Carl then changed the pitch of his voice some.

"U-Um… Ahem! I AM DA WURF'S FANG! AND ALL THAT STANDS IN MY WAY…WILL BE DESTROYED! How was that, Sis?" Carl asked with quiet laughter in his expression.

"That was so cute, Carl! Maybe you'll be an actor someday," Ada gave a warmhearted smile.

"Ha ha ha. Perhaps I will. After all, Miss Litchi taught me an important lesson on how important it is to care for others, and I want to follow in those footsteps. I doubt I would become a doctor like her, but I want to help out somehow...," Carl held his chin in his hand and thought for a moment. "Hmm…I think I'd like to be an entertainer…a musician, probably. What do you think, sis?" Carl asked.

"That's a wonderful idea, Carl! You've really grown into a wonderful, virtuous young man, and I wish more people were like you." Ada answered in approval. Carl's face lit up with joy at his sister's response.

"Aww, thank you Ada! I knew you'd like it!" Carl replied. An idea sparked in Ada's mind.

"Carl, I just thought of the best idea!" Ada's blue eyes twinkled with excitement. "We should have a celebration for getting everything back to normal! Shall we get the ballroom ready?"

"Y…you want to dance, Sis?" Carl's eyes beamed at the idea as well.

"Of course, silly!" Ada giggled, holding her hand out towards her little brother. "It's time for us to have fun again!"

"Like old times…Ada?"

"Yes, like old times…" Ada reminisced.

To be continued…

Disclaimer: I know that the "Carl is a living testament to the phrase 'What doesn't kill me makes me stronger'" quote was taken from the "Ask Rachel Alucard" fic, but it was so fitting that I had to use it. Please don't sue me, princess. Or unleash George XIII on me. It's nothing personal, really…


	2. Concerto of Clovers

Chapter 2: Concerto of Clovers 

Carl and his newly revived sister Ada held hands cheerfully as they walked over to celebrate their return to happiness. The estate was as good as new, yet retained the same class and charm it had in the old days. To mark their return home, the Clovers decided to prepare the ballroom for a dance.

"Oh man, Sis! I'm really excited!" Carl's face beamed with joy. "How about you, Ada?"

"I'm with you, Carl. It feels like forever since we've gotten to dance for fun," Ada nodded in agreement.

"I remember you were the one who taught me how to dance, Sis!"

"That's right. I wanted you to grow up to be a gentleman, after all…" As if on command, Carl opened up the door and took a bow, gesturing for Ada to enter first. She blushed at his manners. "…and it looks like I raised you well. Thank you, Carl!"

"Always a pleasure, Sis!"

The Clover siblings entered a hallway separating into two like a fork in the road. While the main double doors to the ballroom lay front of them, Ada had another idea.

"Carl, why don't we make a few preparations before entering the ballroom? After all…" The siblings felt dirty and slightly damp from the sweat they worked up from walking all day. "We should spend some time to clean up. We've been walking in these clothes for a while."

"Good idea!" Carl started to walk toward the left.

"Oh, and one more thing, Carl…" Ada started to smirk. "I know I say 'Always look presentable, no matter what the occasion', but…try not to take too long in the changing room, alright?"

A smile adorned Carl's face as he chuckled for a moment. "Hahaha…oh Sis…your sense of humor never fails to disappoint. Good one!"

"But don't worry, Ada! I…I wouldn't miss the _world_ for a chance to dance with you again!" Carl's face flushed, and Ada giggled affectionately. "I'll be ready in about…15 minutes or so, okay?"

"Thank you Carl." Ada looked back and smiled. "That sounds like a very reasonable time. I can't wait to see my handsome little brother all dressed up!"

Carl felt his heart warm as they parted ways. The left corridor took him towards a changing room, with a shower in it. They both had rooms like these, one for men and the other for women. It was a unique trait of the Clover family estate to have changing rooms right near the ballroom. Carl knew he had to be quick. He slipped off his magician-esque garb and took a shower, basking in the warmth and comforts the smooth-running water blessed him with. After about 10 minutes of taking a much-needed passage of cleanliness, he dried off and put his glasses back on. A set of hangers in the small, nearby closet caught Carl's eye. He took the next five minutes to put on a white dress shirt, long, purple dress pants with suspenders, dress shoes, and a small purple bowtie just for him. And the finishing touch…he wrapped himself up in a violet cape much like the one he normally wears, but longer and larger.

After his preparations were ready, Carl opened the brass-knobbed door and entered the ballroom. It had a grand appearance brimming with gold, green and purple; strewn about with chandeliers, candles, and other adornments to light up the room when the light from the sparse ceiling windows wasn't enough. Carl summoned Chesster and a small battalion of his army to light up the room and head over to the stage on the other side. On the stage were various classical instruments, from a grand piano to violins to drums to trombones to flutes, all near a gigantic pipe organ; perfect for an orchestra. However, the organ would not be used this night, as it reminded the siblings of their father all too much; he loved to use it in his plays and practice it in his spare time. Thus, it carried an atmosphere of darkness with it. However, Carl noticed that something…or someone…was missing. Ada was still not present. Carl was left wondering for a moment, until…

There was silence. The chandeliers dimmed for a moment, leaving the room completely dark aside from the faint candles and natural light from the ceiling windows. Several puppets off to the side pointed two spotlights towards the ground: One on Carl, and the other on the door opposite the one he entered. The door slowly opened, and entered Ada Clover into the room. This time, she was wearing different clothes. She was wearing high heels, as well as a violet silk gown. The gown hugged her body nicely, starting several inches down the chest, and ending almost halfway down Ada's thighs. She didn't wear any makeup, nor lipstick or fingernail paint. Ada knew that her little brother loved her the way she was; she didn't need any unnatural adornments such as those.

Ada's eyes settled, while Carl's focused, his arms wrapping his cape around him. They walked towards each other, Carl with a determined approach, and Ada with a more classy and sensuous gait. As their gazes met in the center of the room, Carl's eyes widened in astonishment.

"S…Sis…?"

"Yes, Carl?"

"You…look beautiful in that dress! I mean, you _always _look beautiful, don't get me wrong. But now, more than ever…I'd love to dance with you!"

"Thank you. I knew you'd want to…," Ada paused, noticing Carl's body trembling. "Are you alright, little brother?"

"Don't worry about me, Sis! I'm fine." Carl smiled. "I…I'm just excited, really. Let's go, Ada!"

Carl turned towards his puppet army and gave them orders, needing only his nimble fingers and his imagination. The various types of puppets shuffled into position: Pawns took the woodwind section of the orchestra, Bishops on strings, Knights on brass, and Rooks on Percussion. Finally, Chesster served as the conductor for this occasion. The other marionettes all bowed to Captain Chesster, who in turn took a bow for their King and Queen. Ada lightly chuckled to herself, once again charmed, yet somewhat confused by this arrangement.

"We are here to present to you…an orchestra! King Carl and Queen Ada, we would be honored to perform for you!" Chesster announced. "Now…how to open this occasion…? Ah, yes!"

"The Wheel of Fate is Turning! Rebel One! Action!" At Chesster's opening, there was a still silence. Ada and the other chess puppets looked in confusion, while Carl applied his face to the palm of his hand.

"Eh hehehe…Well then…" Chesster scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Let's try this again! Ahem! In honor of King Carl and Queen Ada…" At these words, the Clover siblings walked even closer to each other, standing as tall and straight as they could. Carl took a bow, and Ada a curtsey. After they bowed to the orchestra, Carl tossed his cape aside in a dramatic way. He then offered his hand to Ada.

"Shall we…Ada?"

Ada blushed for a moment, smiling with cheer. She held Carl's hand and spoke in an almost lyrical voice. "We shall…Carl."

"Let the dance begin!" Chesster spoke on cue.

At the slightest motion of Chesster's baton, the symphony began playing. The sounds of many instruments filled the previously quiet room almost instantly. The blaring of trumpets…the whispering of flutes…the powerful beat of the drums…the melodious notes of the piano…all were present in a harmonious gathering of song and spirit! Of course, the strings section was the most pronounced of all…fitting for a family of puppetmasters.

Carl and Ada joined hands and started waltzing. After a minute, Ada placed one of her hands on Carl's shoulder, while Carl's other arm rested on Ada's waist.

"Carl…I want you to know that you are the greatest little brother I could ever ask for. You're polite…intelligent…strong…brave…," Ada said as she paused for a moment.

"You're my hero!" finished Ada.

"I'm…your hero? I always thought of you as my hero, Sis." Carl wondered in amazement.

"Of course you are, Carl!" Ada smiled. "You've been working hard for two years to get me out of that machine. No matter how dismal the odds were…you always persevered. You never gave up, and it really paid off. Not only did you save me, but you managed to save the world, too."

Ada's looked downwards. "I still can't believe father was evil! Before he turned me into Nirvana, I thought he was a good person, even if he _was_ a bit too focused on his research. I'm sure you thought so too, didn't you Carl?" to which he silently nodded.

"I used to love him! He and mother were my role models! Why…why did he have to manipulate me like that?" Ada stopped dancing for a moment and started to cry. In accordance, the main orchestra stopped, allowing only a few violin players and the pianist to hold a sad tune.

Carl gave his sister a warm hug as she knelt down. "Ada…"

"I…I don't know if I can speak for father, but…" Carl tried his hardest to comfort her. "I'm sure mother loved us both, and we still have each other. I'm here for you, Sis, forever and always! Nothing can separate us now!"

"Th…thank you, Carl!" Ada cried into Carl's shoulder as their embrace grew tighter. "This…this means a lot to me."

The Clover siblings spent a few moments of quiet, somber hugging. After calming down, their spirits returned. Carl got up first, and offered a hand to the still kneeling Ada. "Shall we, Ada?"

Ada smiled back, and was pulled up by Carl's hand. "Yes."

After the moment passed, the main body of the orchestra picked up again. Carl and Ada started dancing once more.

"Ah yes...I almost forgot…," Ada spoke up. "You said that I…was your hero?"

"Of course!" said Carl. "Everything you say has guided me in life, and you've taught me a lot! You even fought for me back when you were a machine. I…hope I didn't give you too much of a burden back then, did I?"

"Carl, I would do _anything_ for you!" Ada's visage bore a look of determination. "I love you more than anyone else in the world! And don't worry…I think I remember you fighting even more than I had. So please…don't be too hard on yourself, Carl."

"Thanks, Sis…," Carl also began to speak with determination. "Of course, I feel the same about you. To me…you remind me of everything I love in life…Ada…"

"I…I think everything about you is amazing!" Carl continued on. "You're really kind, loving, gentle…but you're also playful, funny, and just really fun to be with! We share a lot of the same interests, and even though you're an adult, you always find time to be with me, so we can have fun together! And, of course…"

Carl placed his hand on Ada's cheek as they slowed down for a bit. "You're really beautiful! Your long, blonde hair…your soft blue eyes…and everything else. You're like…an angel to me."

"A…An angel?" Ada blushed was stunned for a moment. "I…don't know what to say…"

"I…Is something wrong, Sis?" Carl worried for a moment.

Ada's face beamed. "Of course not, Carl! I…I can't thank you enough! That was really sweet of you, little brother!"

She gently pet Carl on the head, stroking her fingers through his hair. "I think…that you look like an angel yourself. Your hair was always golden…your eyes always twinkled with curiosity and innocence…the hugs you gave me were always warm and affectionate…and seeing you smile or laugh always makes my day."

"Aww, Sis…," Carl blushed some. "Y…you didn't have to! I…my description of you seems pretty lacking compared to that. But…thank you!"

"I understand what you meant completely, Carl." Ada gave him a few pats on the head before placing her hand once again on his shoulder. "You don't need to say anything more. I understand. Also…I'd like to ask you something…"

"What is it, Sis?"

"Remember earlier when the orchestra referred to us as 'King Carl' and 'Queen Ada'?"

"Yes?"

"Did you come up with that idea, Carl?" Ada gave Carl a look of slight confusion.

"Yes, I did!" Carl replied. "After all, when you were a machine, I designated all of us as being like chess pieces…metaphorically speaking, that is. You were the Queen: The most powerful fighter, and could be knocked out. However, you could be brought back. I was the King…I wasn't as strong as you, I'll admit, but I led us all to victory!"

"Oh Carl…" Ada took his hands and smiled. "You always come up with the best metaphors! Not to mention the cutest."

Ada giggled. "Though, when you mention us as King and Queen, I had…something else in mind…"

"What do you mean by that, Sis?" Carl asked with confusion.

Ada gave him a smirk, then guided Carl's right hand so that it was right in front of him. Carl stood there puzzled for a moment. Ada brushed her body closer to his, and then lifted her left leg so that Carl's right hand caught her bared thigh.

"S…Sis?" Carl asked, blushing for the moment.

"It takes two to tango." Ada's eyes settled some. "Would that be alright with you, Carl?"

"Well, I'm not sure how good I am at tango, but…" Carl placed his left hand on Ada's cheek. "I'd love to give it a try!"

Ada giggled once more, and pet her little brother on the head. "Oh Carl, you were always willing to learn new things! It's always made me so proud!"

"And don't worry too much about Tangoing. It's very much like a waltz, only a bit more…," Ada stroked the back of Carl's head. "Sensual, if you will."

"Hmm…sensual…," Carl spoke quietly. "I like the sound of that! Shall we begin, Ada?"

"Of course, Carl," Ada replied.

"Alright then…" Carl took his right arm, and gently lowered Ada's leg. It was getting a bit tiring holding it up, after all. He then took his right hand, held it up, and snapped his fingers, the sound traveling across the ballroom. "Tango!"

The marionettes on stage responded almost immediately. The drums, brass, and flutes stopped almost entirely. The only instruments playing at that moment were the piano and strings. This time, the arrangement was not that of sadness, but of passion.

Carl and Ada had danced much the same way as before, one step following another, except that their bodies brushed closer, and their movements often became slower, but more powerful and decisive.

"_Why do I feel so…warm right now?"_ Carl thought to himself. _"I feel like I love my sister…even more than normal right now. Her thigh felt really nice earli…no…Th…that can't be it!"_

After a minute, Ada held her hand outward and above Carl's head, twirling him around in circles. His body grew somewhat dizzy from the experience.

The violins slowed…the calm before the storm. At Ada's command, Carl fell into the older blonde's arms. She leaned over him, and spoke softly. "Like this. Carl…may I ask you to do the same for me?"

Carl hesitated for a moment, doubts forming in his mind. _'What if I can't hold her up? I'm not really that strong…'_

After half a minute, however, he regained some of his confidence. "Ada…for you…I would do _anything_!" Ada pat him on the head once again and smiled, leaning him back to an upright position and starting once more.

"Don't worry, Carl! I _know_ you can do it!" Ada continued smiling, placing her hand on Carl's shoulder.

"Are you ready?" Ada asked. Carl took a moment to straighten his bowtie and gave a definitive nod. His right hand held hands with Ada, while his left wrapped around her waist.

Carl lifted his left hand for a moment, once again snapping his fingers. "Crescendo!" The orchestra picked up once more, and the Clover siblings continued their dance. Their movements grew faster like before, and the sounds made by the entire orchestra intensified, the pace of the music growing. The siblings moved with style and grace, their steps as elegant as those of a crane, and their arms moving in dramatic, dynamic poses that only the family of a theatre fanatic could muster.

Eventually, Carl lifted his arm, and twirled Ada around, her spin rivaling even the best of ballet dancers. Carl leaned over, Ada falling into his arms and leaning back. His left hand was still around her waist to hold her up, but Carl's right hand reached towards the back of his sister's head.

"I…I did it!" Carl smiled with accomplishment, his mouth agape in amazement.

"I knew you could, Carl," Ada's face bore a look of serenity. She wrapped one arm around his back, the other placed on his shoulder. "May I ask for a kiss? It's tradition for dance partners to do so in this position."

Carl's face flushed into a shade of beet red. "O…of course, Ada! After all, I love you more than anyone else!"

Carl held Ada up even more, and was about to kiss her on the cheek, until…

"Wh…WH…Whoa!" Carl's lack of height caught up with him, and his strength gave way. Ada collapsed onto her back, Carl's hand holding the back of her head to prevent her from getting seriously hurt. Due to the fact that Carl's right arm was wrapped around Ada's waist, his face landed at a midpoint on her body.

"Ohh…Ada…are you alright?" Carl spoke softly. He slowly realized that his face landed in the middle of two soft, fleshy mounds. Carl blushed for a moment, and then backed his face away from his sister's open bosom in horror of what he had accidently done. "I…I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…"

Ada placed her index finger over Carl's mouth, and smirked. "It's alright, Carl. There is no need to fret. In fact…"

Ada embraced Carl with a soft affection, pressing his head lightly into her chest once more. "It's…cute when you do that." Carl smiled to himself as he felt the warmth of his sister's soft, comfortable breasts on either side of his head, and heard her tender, caring voice encouraging him to rest there for a moment.

After a minute, Ada released her hand from the back of her younger brother's head, and let him lift it. "Then again, everything about you is cute…Carl…"

Carl pondered to himself for a moment. _'This…this feeling…it's…nice, actually. Now I know what Sis meant earlier…' _Carl then brought himself to his knees, offering a hand to Ada, who was still on the ground.

"Thank you, Carl!" Ada took Carl's hand, and brought herself to a kneeling position as well. Carl took her right hand and clasped it with both of his own hands.

"Ada?" asked Carl.

"Yes, Carl?"

Carl bowed his head, his hold around Ada's hands growing more resolute. "Will you be…my queen?"

Ada felt stunned for a moment, her eyes swelling. _"You've always been a fast learner, Carl…,"_ Ada thought to herself. Her eyes formed tears of happiness.

"If you were to become my king, I would gladly accept!" Ada's visage bore both smiles and tears. She could barely contain her happiness.

"Then it's settled…" Carl placed his hands on Ada's cheeks, drying up the tears on her own face, as even more tears welled up on his. He placed his head even closer.

"I love you, Ada!" Carl whispered. "No one can separate us now!"

"I love you too…Carl!" Ada proclaimed. Carl then took the chance to kiss Ada passionately on her tender lips, to which Ada happily reciprocated. At this moment, the orchestra reached a climax, and cheer was in the air.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, the room became much quieter. "King Carl…Queen Ada…we feel honored to have performed for you!" Chesster spoke up. "Shall we take our leave?"<p>

"Of course, Chesster," Carl addressed. "Your performance was really well-done tonight! Thank you…all of you."

"It is our privilege to serve," Chesster spoke up. He and the rest of the chess puppet orchestra took a bow towards Carl and Ada, to which they bowed and curtseyed back, respectively. "And now, we shall rest for the night! Goodnight, young masters!"

The chess puppet army dissipated, the instruments were left exactly how they were found, and the room turned to silence. Carl and Ada walked towards the living room, holding hands all the while. When they reached the living room, they took off their boots and high heels and sat together on the couch, embracing each other for a moment to relax. After all, dancing takes a lot of energy, and they needed to rest eventually.

"Carl…that was wonderful…," Ada congratulated. "The orchestra…the dance…that kiss…"

You've really grown up, little brother…" Ada turned to Carl and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Ada," Carl nodded in agreement. "Things turned out even better than I imagined they would…"

"I was afraid I would have to spend my whole life finding a cure for you," Carl mused. "But now we're back to the good old days, and even better than ever!"

"Carl..." A light sparked in Ada's head. "I know how to make tonight even better!"

"Huh?" Carl asked. "But…how? Tonight is already the greatest of my entire life! There's a way to…improve it?"

"Yes…," Ada smiled gently. "I have a few surprises I'd like to prepare for you."

Carl's hand covered his mouth, and his eyes twinkled with curiosity. "Wh…what kinds of surprises?"

"You'll see…," Ada smiled playfully. "But first, I need you to put on your pajamas in stay in your room for a few minutes."

"Wait in my room?" Carl's eyes widened. "Oh no…y…you're not punishing me…are you?"

Ada giggled affectionately. "Oh, of course not, silly! You haven't done anything wrong!"

"Hahaha…okay, Sis. I'll take your word for it!" Carl got up from the couch. "Just call me when you're ready, okay?"

"Will do…" Ada got up as well, and gave Carl another kiss on the cheek. "…my love."

Carl walked up the stairs to his room, wondering what Ada could be preparing for him. In the meantime, he walked up to his room, and took off his formal dance attire, replacing it with long-sleeved pajamas, patterned with white and purple stripes. He put on some slippers, and waited, keeping the door to his room open, so as to be able to hear his sister once she calls him.

"What on Earth could Ada be preparing for me?" Carl thought to himself impatiently, as he stared towards the ceiling. "It's been ten minutes already, and still no word…"

As if on cue, Ada called up to him a minute later. "Caaaarrrlll…your surprise is ready!"

"I'll be down there in a moment, Sis!" Carl shouted down. He rushed down the stairs, eager to find out what kind of surprise lay in wait for him. He sniffed the air and noticed something, his face beaming all the while. "Hmm…is she…?"

The smell came from a small dining room table. As Carl reached it, an awestruck reaction started to form.

"Caaaarrrlll…it's time for dessert!" Ada smiled at him. She was holding a plate full of warm, freshly baked cookies of various types, mainly chocolate chip. Even more noticeable was the fact that Ada was wearing nothing more than a white, frilled apron. It wrapped around her neck, covering her front, but exposing much of her back. It tied up a few inches above the small of the back, covering all from there down to about halfway down her thighs. Like Carl, she too was wearing slippers, as the high heels had gotten uncomfortable.

"Ada…this surprise…," Carl's face beamed. "I…I don't know what to say…thank you!"

"You're very welcome, Carl!" Ada smiled back, as she sat next to him.

"Alright then…Cookies!" Carl dropped his formal manners for the moment, diving his face into the bowl of cookies it to eat as many as he could. "I haven't had good cookies in a long time, Sis! I almost forgot how delicious you made them!"

"My pleasure, Carl," Ada replied as she ate a few cookies herself, albeit at a much slower pace.

"Hey Sis, do we have any milk here?" Carl asked. "After all, you can't have cookies without milk!"

"I'll be right there!" Ada left her seat for a moment, and quickly retrieved a gallon of milk, as well as glasses for both of them. She poured for the both of them. "There we go!"

"Ah, thank you, Sis," Carl replied, raising his glass of milk into the air. "A toast to our good fortune, my dear Ada?"

"Indeed…a toast!" Ada raised her glass towards Carl's, the sides gently clashing.

They spent the next few minutes eating a good number of their vast amount of cookies and drinking milk. However, Ada had to stop them at some point. "Huh? I…I thought we were going to eat them all?" Carl asked.

"Don't worry, Carl. We will. However…," Ada placed one hand on Carl's cheek, and spoke softly. "I'd like to ask a favor of you."

"O…of course, Ada!" Carl turned to Ada, returning her gesture towards him. "What can I do for you?"

Ada placed her other hand on Carl's cheek, and began caressing it. She bent her expression into that of an inviting smirk. "Carl, here's the question for my other surprise…"

"Would you like to join me in my bed tonight?" Ada giggled flirtatiously, and gave a seductive wink.

Carl was awestruck and morally conflicted for a moment. "Are you sure this is alright? Are you sure this will end well?" Carl asked in confusion and concern.

"Of course it will, Carl. You deserve this more than anybody I know! We'll be fine, and I love you more than any other man…no…any other_ person_ in the entire world. You've grown into a fine, responsible gentleman, and if we had children, you'd be a great father. I know it." Ada encouraged.

Carl then bravely conjured up a response, feeling better due to his sister's uplifting and surprisingly rational words, given the context. He placed his own hands on Ada's cheeks, and spoke slowly, but with determination. "My dear sister Ada…my Queen…I would be honored to join you in bed for the night!"

"Thank you, Carl!" Ada gave him a brief kiss on the lips.

They then separated their hold on each others' cheeks, and Ada stood up. She offered her hand to Carl. "Come, my king, there is much fun to be had…," she spoke whimsically.

Carl took her hand and got up, but not before remembering something important. "Ada? What do we do about the milk and cookies?"

"Why, we'll bring them with us!" Ada replied. "They may come in handy."

"Okay, Sis." Carl carried the bowl of cookies, while Ada carried the milk. "I'm ready when you are."

"As am I," spoke Ada. Side by side the Clover siblings stood…walking up the stairs…for the greatest night of their entire lives was about to reach its climax….

_To be continued…_


End file.
